The Sea Witch
by ThePearTree
Summary: Mature Warning: Ursula hid a clause in Ariel's contract. Getting a kiss in those three days is going to be much harder as she will be frequently...occupied. Features a certain pear-shaped, blue-skinned character.
1. The First Day

**The first day**

Ariel's body changed in a swirl of heat and light. Her tail turned to legs and her body began to balloon. Some round squishy globes appeared on her back where her tail had been at the top of the new limbs she would need for walking. Her shell top popped of as the straps holding it broke under the weight of some massively expanded boobs. She could no longer breathe underwater and made her way to the surface with the help of her friends. Gasping for air she was pummeled by the waves she used to navigate so easily.

Ariel washed up on a beach she had never seen before. The bright sun was blinding, and she covered her face as she adjusted to her surroundings. Wobbling to her feet she held onto a rock for support. It took a moment, but she found there was strength in her legs. She went around the rock and tripped on a piece of driftwood. She wasn't used to tripping on things in the ocean. Ariel faceplanted in the sand. When she lifted her head up, determined to adjust to this world she was face to face with a giant, blue cock.

Ursula was standing in front of her, completely naked except for a black leather corset. She had big meaty thighs and titanic titties. Ariel's were in the G range, but Ursula's were off the charts. Her cock was over a foot long and thicker around than Ariel's wrist. It twitched in her face as she pushed herself up from the ground.

"…" Ariel had begun to ask a question, but she couldn't speak. She clutched her throat and then noticed the glowing shell necklace on Ursula.

"Don't forget our bargain little sea tramp." Ursula laughed. "Though I hope you remember the fine print."

Ariel's jaw dropped, and she shook her head no. Then she shrugged in a "I don't know what you're talking about." Kind of way.

"you must get Eric to kiss you by sundown on the third day or you will return to normal. Blah, blah blah. Legalese with terms and conditions. Etcetera, etcetera. And…I get to fuck you however I want every single day during this time. When I want, where I want. After I cum each day, you may resume your quest to earn his love." Ursula's grin was ear to ear.

Ariel's eyes started to fill with tears, but she wiped them away. She set her face in a scowl and crossed her arms over her exposed boobs. Her attitude said, _go fuck yourself_.

Ursula laughed again and tapped the glowing pendant around her neck. Oh sweetheart, don't fool yourself into thinking you have a choice. Struggling against herself, Ariel slowly leaned towards the veiny monstrosity with her tongue out. She threw her hands up and grabbed Ursula's thighs, trying to push herself away but her arms didn't have any strength. She swirled her tongue around the tip and then dragged it along the base of the shaft up to the base. With the giant cock sitting across her face she lapped at the underside of Ursula's cock causing the sensitive bundle of nerves at the base to go crazy. Ariel buried her face into Ursula's big blue balls, slurping and salivating all over them with a passionate tongue bath.

Ariel cupped the bull-sized testicles with one hand while stroking the giant she-dick with the other. She felt something behind them she didn't expect. There was a clit and a vagina. Ursula saw the confused look in her eyes. "Hahaha, I'm still every bit a woman, Ariel. This baby is just a magical toy. Real as can be, though temporary." She said thumping her thick rod against Ariel's face. "now, I'd like you to get serious about your duty. Wrap those nice jugs I've given you around my cock." Ariel did as she was bidden. "Oh Ariel, this would really go much better for you if your put your heart into this." Ursula said as she grabbed the back of Ariel's head and shoved her cock right in. She pumped her prodigious member in between Ariel's fun bags and slammed into the back of her mouth. "Seriously dear, if you could talk you would be thanking me. Eric is a prince, with prospects all across his kingdom. How do you expect to keep him interested if you haven't properly been trained in how to care for a cock?"

As soon as the giant blue dick gave her a moment of relief, Ariel expelled a giant wad of spit that had been building up onto Ursula's cock and started actually massaging it with her tits. She bobbed her head aggressively on the slippery wet dick while staring Ursula in the eye. Her look said, "_Cum you fat bitch_."

"you're not winning any love with that scowl sweetheart." Ursula mocked. An unnaturally large wave crashed into Ariel and knocked her to the ground. "Oh, you poor thing, did I do that?" Ursula's giant tits shook as she cackled. "Here let me help you up." She grabbed Ariel's hips from behind and with incredible strength lifted her off the ground. Ursula's cock sprung up between Ariel's legs and she sawed her cock back and forth on Ariel's crotch.

The heat and the friction of Ursula's veiny cock was making Ariel wet. Her juices coated the Sea Witch's pussy probe. Ariel swung her right arm behind her, but the magic of Ursula's enchantment caused her to slap her own bubble butt instead of hurting the blue-skinned bbw. "You don't have to ask me twice darling." Ursula said as she began her own spanking of the plump, white ass cheeks. They quickly became a rosy red color. Ariel braced herself against a large boulder as Ursula pressed the tip of her cock into her pussy.

Using Ariel's hair as a handle, Ursula pulled the succulent young bimbo backwards onto her cock. Ariel gritted her teeth as the massive member penetrated her. It was impossibly large and would have forced a stream of profanity if she only had a voice. Instead, only a sexual moan was able to escape. Once she was all the way in, Ursula pulled out and began to thrust back and forth into her redheaded cock sleeve.

In the distance Ariel heard a barking sound. "Here boy, Fetch!" Recognizing the voice, Ariel's heart sunk; Eric couldn't see her like this. He'd never love her.

"You lucked out sweetheart, it seems I'll have to wrap this up sooner than anticipated. I would have enjoyed a few more hours of fucking to be honest."

A rubbery red pearl bounced past the rock covering them and a shaggy four-legged creature bounded after it. Happily grabbing it's treasure it cocked its head at the two hoomans were mating on the beach. They looked hoomans, but they smelled like the big water. His instincts kicked in and he began his courtship dance on the submissive female's leg.

"Ha! Maybe one day mutt, but today she's mine." Urusula hoisted Ariel up and nested her in between her giant tits, never taking her cock out in the process. "Go play with your master boy, this bitch is mine." Max dutifully returned to Eric and the two continued to play fetch less than a hundred feet from the two busty women.

Ursula's massive blue balls slapped against Ariel's clit intensifying the pounding of the huge cock. She couldn't take it anymore. She came all over Ursula's thick blue rod. "I bet you're glad I've got your voice, aren't you? Otherwise your precious prince might hear you squealing like a pig right now." The cock onslaught didn't stop, and Ariel came again and again. Her eyes rolled upwards and her tongue lolled out as she panted heavily.

"Here max, let's go sit down and have our lunch. There's some shade over by that large rock."

Ursula brought Ariel down to the sand on the opposite side of the rock. The waves splashed on their feet. She shifted her great blue bonkers until they smothered Ariel's torso. Her head barely poked out from underneath the giant mammaries. Ursula's thrusts were deep and hard now. She buried herself to the hilt and held it before pulling out and slamming back in. "Do you know what's going to make me cum Ariel? Do you know what's about to send me over the edge?" she whispered in Ariel's ear. "Fucking you mere feet from where your precious prince is going to find you. Find you covered in my cum. Ariel shook her head from side to side with an expression of panic on her face. Ursula simply grinned and briefly took aim before unleashing a torrent of sticky blue cum all over Ariel. It filled her hair, coated her face and a puddle of it pooled on her stomach. It was sweet, like jelly. And Ursula chuckled quietly to herself as Ariel subconsciously licked it from her lips.

Ursula blew her a kiss, "see you tomorrow darling," and vanished into the ocean in as a splash of seafoam.


	2. The Second Day

**Day 2**

*Rap-Tap-Tap*

"Madame, this is Grimsby. I have your breakfast. I am aware you haven't a voice but if you'll clap or make some other type of noise I'll know to return later." He waited a fair pause before opening the door to Ariel's room. What he saw caused him to falter, spilling the tea and almost dropping the tray he was carrying.

The most beautiful, curvaceous beauty was standing naked in front of him with her back turned. Round calves, dimpled thighs, and an ass that defied reason. A fuzzy haze seemed to strike him as a little golden light buzzed around his head briefly. He was at ease, horny, and blissfully unconcerned with why her skin was a shade of Indigo

"I-I beg your pardon Madame, please forgive my intrusion." Grimsby wanted to avert his eyes and politely retreat, but he wasn't able to move. His eyes wandered over Ursula's plump body, taking in every dimple and curve.

Ursula smirked, "Think nothing of it my dear. If my eyes aren't mistaken," she said looking over her shoulder. "You like what you see." Grimsby nodded; his mouth felt dry. "Come closer, get a better look."

Step by step Grimsby approached. His eyes were so fixated on the blue beauty, he didn't even realize that her hands held Ariel's wrists in place. He didn't realize that Ariel was belly up on the bed with her head hanging off the edge, trapped between Ursula's thick meaty thighs, eating pussy for all she was worth.

"I am at a loss for words Madame. Truly I have never seen a woman with curves like yours, I mean…with such radiant beauty." Grimsby corrected.

"Young man," Ursula said. "Do I seem abashed by this exposure? No? Then speak freely, act without reservation." Her tone reverberated with power, bewitching Grimsby.

His hands went to Ursula's waist, caressing her love-handles. He worked them, inch by inch, up to her prodigious mammaries. He fondled, bounced, and pulled on her giant tits causing Ursula to gush all over Ariel's face. "You like those don't you?" Ursula cooed. She felt his cock begin to stiffen through his trousers. Reaching behind she pulled Grimsby in tighter, grinding her massive ass against his pelvis. After he was fully hard, she bounced back with a fierce thrust of her ass. Grimsby teetered backwards a few steps. "Strip." She commanded him. Grimsby tore at his clothes, eager to join the blue goddess in bed.

"On your knees bitch," Ursula told Ariel who did as she was bidden. Ursula moved in front of the kneeling redhead and Grimsby was so entranced he still hadn't noticed Ariel.

Grimsby stood naked in front of Ursula, who was standing with her hands on her massive hips. She gave her tits a little shake. "Not bad for an old man," Ursula said as she eyed Grimsby's penis. "Come and get me big boy." She crooked a finger, encouraging him.

He all but ran to kiss her, pressing his naked body into hers. Her breasts enveloped him, and her fat lips mashed into his. Grimsby's hands worked all over her back, neck, hips, and ass as their tongues danced together. After a long passionate kiss, Ursula whispered into Grimsby's ear, "I can make your wildest dreams come true, but you'll fulfil some of mine first. Grab my fat ass."

Ten fingers dug into Ursula's cellulite riddled ass cheeks, squeezing and fondling furiously. All of this was right in front of Ariel's face, inches away. "Spread my ass open and stick your cock between my thighs. I want to feel your tip rubbing across my clit."

Ariel saw the fat bitch's puckered hole at the same time one of Ursula's chubby hands went to the back of her head. Suddenly she realized what she was there for and she wanted to gag. Without mercy, the redhead was forced deep into the crevasse of ass. Grimsby pumped his cock between thick blue thighs while Ariel tongue fucked Ursula's Ass. He took a fat nipple into his mouth and sucked greedily. Ursula moaned, "a weaker woman might be about to cum from this treatment. Certainly, you know how to make one feel special." Ursula's juices coated Grimsby's dick, smoothing the thrusting. It did not take the old codger long before he was ready to spew. Pushing down on Ariel's head with one hand, Ursula pulled Grimsby in tightly with the other. His cum shot past her thighs and into Ariel's open mouth.

"Goodness Madame, I feel faint from this exertion." He stumbled backwards towards an armchair.

"Oh no you don't, we're not done yet." Ursula replied. A small strand of seaweed appeared between her fingers. She wrapped it around the base of Grimsby's rapidly deflating cock, causing it to spring to life again. He groaned in pleasure as it stood erect, growing larger than it had ever been before. "Where does a fat dick like that belong, Grimsby?" Ursula asked.

"Uhm…well I don't…" He stammered looking for a suitable answer.

Ursula smacked her fat ass. "where," SMACK. "Does," SMACK. "It," SMACK. "Belong?" SMACK. With each slap she took a step forward. She pivoted right in front of him and doubled over at the waist. Two titanic blue globes filled his view. Each cheek certainly bigger than a serving tray.

"In your…well in your derriere should I be so bold…" he said quietly.

"be bolder Grimsby." She clapped her ass in front of him.

"In your backside?" He asked

"I'll give you one final chance to convince me you know where a fat fuckstick like that belongs Grimsby. One more chance to articulate what you would like to do to a thick assed slut standing naked in front of you. Or else, we're done."

That did it, "A dick such as this certainly belongs in your ass madam. A fat PILLOWY ass like yours is made for taking a fat cock like this!" He grabbed said ass and guided her towards his erection. "And I plan to fuck you into tomorrow right in this fat fucking ass."

His cock pressed against her wet asshole. The tip fattened by the magical seaweed stretched Ursula's tight butt. She brought her wobbling ass down on his rod, bouncing off his lap. Up and down she went while he squeezed her cheeks around his cock. He Fucked her relentlessly as they both moaned loudly in ecstasy. Ursula twirled her fingers around and Ariel got on the floor in front of her. Head down, bubble but up. Shaking it for Ursula's Pleasure.

"Take me on the floor Grimsby. Fuck my ass like an animal."

That magical dick had popped out in front of Ursula. And Ariel was not expecting a sudden and abrupt penetration. She screamed as she became the front of a fuck-train. Ursula's giant cock was pounding her pussy, while Grimsby's slightly smaller cock stuffed the blue bimbo's butthole.

"Tell me Grimsby," Ursula panted as they fucked. "How is it?"

"It's what I've always dreamed of madame." He replied. His eyes were fixed in the rippling ass cheeks that seemed to rise and fall like waves. The energy of each thrust carrying through every inch of her butt.

"What exactly have you always dreamed?"

"Well…" *pound, pound, pound* "…I've always loved large women." *Fuck, thrust, pound* "And…I've always wanted to fuck a big bitch from behind like this." *Balls deep in fat ass fucking*

"Well I can only imagine…" *Bimbo-futa-fucking* "That you have a thing…" *Blue cock pounding redhead's cunt* "For that maid…"

"I'd give my right arm to have miss Carlotta…" *Really should have cum by now* "But I am much too old for her." *Hyper-humping-action*

"Oh, I don't think it'd take your arm." Ursula said. "A small favor would do."

Grimsby squeezed Ursula's giant ass. Causing it to wobble and clap around his dick, massaging it with each thrust. "Anything…ooooh…fuck I love a big ass!"

That was all Ursula needed. "we'll work out the details later." With a twist of her finger the seaweed unwrapped Grimsby's cock. Finally, he was able to release, and he came like a geyser. Cum sprayed out around the edges of his dick, unable to be contained even by Ursula's godly ass. Thick gooey ropes coated her insides as Grimsby slammed his front into her butt. His balls smacked hers as he pulled her backwards. His skinny legs were wrapped in her ass-flesh as his seed poured into her. Suddenly, Grimsby felt very light headed, and he fainted. His cock sprung out of Ursula's backside with a *pop* and he thudded to the ground.

"ooooh, it feels good to have hot cum inside you." Ursula cooed. "Isn't that right darling?" Ariel had been fiercely pinned over the edge of the bed while Ursula and Grimsby fucked. Her legs were numb and as she slipped to the floor Ursula's dick was unsheathed. A flood of blue, jelly-like cum oozed out of her pussy. It was still drizzling out of Ursula's tip, but the orgasm riddled Ariel didn't even move while the last few ounces piled up one her face.

On the floor Grimsby stirred and Ursula moved to his side, massive titties dragging on the floor as she perched over him on her hands and knees. His head was still foggy, and, in a few hours, this would seem like a fond dream to him. "we'll work out the details of that favor later hun." Ursula said. She slipped a small bottle of blue jelly into his trouser pocket. Wrapped around it was a small note that said "New jam, requested by Carlotta for her morning toast. Note to self: work up the courage to flirt with her at breakfast. A curvy woman is always happier after a delicious meal."

Ursula stood up and sashayed over to the door. "I love my job, fulfilling dreams is so…satisfying." She craned her neck to see Ariel once again. She blew the redheaded bimbo a kiss and called out, "see you tomorrow,"

Before crossing the threshold and disappearing.

****I apologize it took me so long to get the second chapter uploaded. I hope it was worth the wait (to like the five of you who like my stories =P). I'm a pretty slow writer.**

**I greatly appreciate the comments in the reviews, without them I never would have gotten through this chapter. I hope I can get the final day out in less time than this one took. Till next time! ****


End file.
